


Impure

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Consent Issues, NSFW, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, im sorry dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi still wets the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for dubcon, watersports, urine, etc etc etc you know the drill

Makoto Naegi still wets the bed.

Komaeda doesn’t mind. In fact, he enjoys it, almost lusts after it, his body filling with arousal and a tingling warmth.

He likes the humiliation, the look on Naegi’s face as the sheets dampen. His eyes will glaze with tears, his cheeks flushing, as his waste leaks through his clothes.

How cute.

“I’m sorry.” Naegi will mutter.

Komaeda will run his icy, milky white fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, kissing his soft, chubby cheeks and wrapping his arms around his slightly thick waist, inhaling the stale, sharp smell of piss with a strong affection, a disgusting kind of affection, that makes him feel, somewhere in the depths of his heart, a small sharp pain, a pain that telling him that this isn't right, this isn't normal, but he ignores it.

“It’s ok. Don’t apologise.”

Naegi will flinch away, rolling on his back with some difficulty, sitting in a puddle of his own waste.

“I’m disgusting. I’m sorry, Komaeda-kun.”

But Komaeda doesn’t mind .

Because everyone knows that he gets off to the memories of when Naegi got nervous and wet himself in front of his classmates, when he had the flu and spent two weeks lying in bed, letting his own waste release on his sheets, bathing in a nest of urine.

“Why don’t you clean yourself up whilst I change these sheets?” Komaeda will ask.

Naegi will haul himself up, about to slip into a new pair of pyjama bottoms, when he crosses his legs, feels his bladder begging to be emptied.

“K-Komaeda-kun…I really n-need to go…”

Komaeda will rub his hand up and down Naegi’s thigh, looking at his childlike face, his hazel eyes big and round, innocent and pure.

“No…stay here…don’t go to the toilet…”

“Komaeda-kun…I’m about to-“

He will be interrupted by Komaeda pressing one long, cold finger to the smaller boy’s lips.

“Shh…good boy…”

Komaeda will begin to rub at Naegi’s genitals through his damp clothes. He’ll whimper and squirm, his bladder pressured and ready to burst.

“Mmh…stop…touching me…”

The tall one will rub more, increasing in speed. Naegi will moan, letting out little squeaks and sighs, despite the overwhelming need to relieve himself.

And it’ll be too much for him. He’ll feel a stream of hot liquid slide down his leg, and he’ll start crying again.

“N-Nagito…why…couldn’t I go to the toilet…?”

Komaeda will stroke his hair, kissing him gently. He'll pull away, and say;

“Dirty animals don't deserve to use the toilet, Naegi-kun.”


End file.
